


Всех желаний исполненье, классный праздник...

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Если это была чья-то шутка, то Эд готов был оценить количество усилий, вложенных в подготовку. Если это был какой-то маньяк, у него были весьма специфические вкусы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Примерно таймлайн первого сезона

«Открывай пошире рот,  
Будешь кушать вкусный...»

Эд перевернул записку, но на другой стороне продолжения не было.

— Торт, — сказал он в пустоту. Записка лежала у него на столе, прямо по центру, почти на равном расстоянии от всех его офисных принадлежностей. Эд был уверен, что, когда он уходил в лабораторию, её здесь еще не было.

Он осмотрелся осторожно, но в участке всё было ровно так же, как обычно в ночную смену. Тихо, пусто, большая часть полицейских пряталась в комнате отдыха или раздевалках, чтобы безнаказанно поспать. В кабинете капитана не горел свет. За столом Джима Гордона было пусто.

Жаль. Эд мог бы спросить его, что он думает про записку. Джим Гордон, в отличие от других копов, обычно не смеялся над его вопросами.

Следующая бумажка выпала из его ежедневника.

«Вы держите торт покрепче,  
Я сейчас задую...»

Значит, с ответом на первую он угадал правильно. Эд сложил две бумажки вместе; они явно были вырезаны из одного листа бумаги, причём наспех, неровно. Края не совпадали.

Их больше?

Эд обвёл взглядом свой стол и прилегающую к нему территорию. Если это была чья-то шутка, то Эд готов был оценить количество усилий, вложенных в подготовку. Если это был какой-то маньяк, у него были весьма специфические вкусы. В любом случае, это было веселее, чем ехать домой, так что Эд был благодарен своему анонимному доброжелателю.

Ещё одна записка нашлась на спинке стула, прилепленная скотчем.

«В упаковке новой ярок  
В комнате стоит...»

У того, кто составлял эти загадки, было не очень с рифмой. Эд положил бумажку к остальным. Торт, свечи, подарок. Прослеживалась определённая тематика. Судя по краям листочков — где-то должен был быть четвёртый. Эд осмотрел стол, заглянул в лампу, пролистал все книги и папки, открыл ящики стола, перевернул стул и внимательно осмотрел днище.

Что он упускал?

Взгляд метнулся к вешалке. Эд снял пальто с крючка, поднял воротник, и оттуда спланировала ещё одна записка.

«Поспеши скорее вниз,  
Ждёт тебя там твой...»

Сюрприз. Или антифриз, ха-ха. Эд положил бумажку к остальным, тщательно разгладил и оценил картинку с высоты своего роста. Четыре записки, распечатанные на принтере и разрезанные — предположительно ножницами, канцелярский нож оставляет более острые срезы. Подписи не было.

— Ты не идёшь домой? 

Эд покачал головой. Они с Томом уезжали с одной остановки монорельса и иногда доходили до неё вдвоём после смены, если только у Эда не было сверхурочных дел.

Как сейчас.

— Нет, я пока задержусь, — он улыбнулся и осторожно собрал бумажки в прозрачный файл, стараясь подцеплять за самый краешек угла, чтобы не оставить своих отпечатков поверх тех, что там уже есть.

Когда свечи прогорели наполовину, Джим смирился, что Харви был прав, и это плохая идея.

— А я говорил, что это плохая идея, — сказал Харви громко, доедая последний пончик из коробки. Джим уговаривал всех не трогать еду, пока не начнётся вечеринка, но прошло уже полчаса, всё, что могло остыть — остыло, что могло согреться — согрелось. В бокалах с пуншем грустно плавали вишенки, выпавшие из растаявших кубиков льда. Ждать дольше означало потерять не только праздничный настрой, но и еду.

— Плохой идеей было поджигать свечи заранее, — сказал Джим. — А не устраивать праздник в принципе.

— Слушай, Джимбо. Я понимаю, что ты весь такой «командная работа» и «тимбилдинг», но некоторые люди для этого просто не созданы, — Харви похлопал Джима по плечу липкими от глазури пальцами. — Это Нигма. Он никогда не участвует в массовых гуляниях. 

— Может быть, потому что его не приглашают на массовые гуляния? — спросил Джим едко. Харви закатил глаза.

— Давай просто съедим уже торт и пойдём по домам? Тебя разве не ждут?

По углам согласно залопотали. Джим поджал губы, оглядывая комнату отдыха, спешно украшенную дешёвыми бумажными гирляндами; людей было мало — очень мало, в основном дежурные ночной смены, которые просто хотели посидеть в тепле и перекусить халявными сладостями. От дневной остались только они с Харви. Последней ушла Крингл, с виноватой улыбкой сообщив, что её парень не поймет.

— Давай резать торт, — согласился Джим смиренно. Харви ликующе воздел к потолку кулак.

Следы канавок на бумаге совпадали с теми, которые были на всех отчётах детективов, из чего Эд сделал логичный вывод, что в шутке был замешан кто-то из тех, кто имеет доступ к корпоративному принтеру на втором этаже.

То есть кто угодно в участке.

Вторым пунктом он снял с бумажек отпечатки пальцев. Их оказалось на удивление мало — всего три набора, причём один такой старый и затёртый, что принадлежал, скорее всего, тому, кто ставил бумагу в принтер. Теперь нужно было сличить отпечатки с образцами. Чем Эд и занимался, листая с лабораторного компьютера личные дела сотрудников. Можно было запустить программу автоматического анализа, но у Эда был целый свободный вечер и коробка лапши быстрого приготовления. Всасывая лапшу с деловитым хлюпаньем, он методично щелкал кнопкой мыши. Далее. Далее. Далее...

— Не помешаю? — Эд заглотил особенно крупный комок лапши и замотал головой. — Ты совсем заработался, я посмотрю?

— Нет-нет, детектив Гордон, всё в порядке, это личное, — Эд широко улыбнулся, вкладывая в эту гримасу всё добродушие и всё своё хорошее настроение. Детектив Гордон подошёл к нему, пряча за спиной руки. Заглянул через плечо.

— Это что, личные дела детективов? Откуда у тебя доступ?

Ой. Эд торопливо свернул программу.

— Я просто смотрел отпечатки, — поделился он. Детектив Гордон поднял вопросительно бровь, и Эд с удовольствием продемонстрировал ему записки с загадками, подклеенные на один большой лист. — Ищу отправителя.

— О, — сказал детектив Гордон. — То есть ты их все-таки нашёл.

— Конечно, я их нашёл, — Эд просиял ещё больше, но потом обратил внимание на тон. — Что-то не так?

Вообще-то Гордон совсем не выглядел удивлённым. Это само по себе заслуживало внимания.

— Я просто... — Гордон вздохнул, потёр переносицу и только потом закончил свой неуверенный вопрос. — Тебе не нравятся дни рождения?

— А?

Эда нечасто ставили в тупик вопросами, и обычно это удавалось детективу Буллоку с его непостижимыми ассоциативными цепочками, а не Гордону.

— День рождения, — повторил Гордон. — Я подумал, что вечеринка-сюрприз будет хорошей идеей, но на самом деле мне стоило сразу тебя спросить. Я знаю, что не все такое любят.

— День рождения, — Эд медленно моргнул. Ну конечно. Как можно быть таким глупым — таким невнимательным — забывчивым — когда ты работаешь в полиции? — Сегодня мой день рождения.

— Именно, — Гордон наконец улыбнулся. — Офисные вечеринки вроде как обязательная часть программы.

— Никто не делал офисных вечеринок в мой день рождения. Раньше, — сообщил Эд отстранённо. Он всё ещё... переваривал эту новость, пытаясь сопоставить детали картины так же, как сопоставлял записки ранее этим вечером. Конечно, он был в курсе традиции офисных поздравлений. И пару раз в месяц сдавал деньги на чью-то очередную годовщину или юбилей. Но он никогда не задавался вопросом, что случается с собранными деньгами потом.

Это его не касалось. Это происходило в том, другом мире, где люди ходят в бары после работы, обмениваются подарками на праздники и задувают свечи на торте в день рождения.

— Да, ну... — Гордон смущённо прокашлялся. — У нас вроде как зашёл разговор о дне рождения капитана Эссен, и мы посмотрели списки — кто сразу после, и оказалось, что твой вообще-то сегодня, просто никто об этом не помнил, и, кажется, никто не скидывался заранее, так что всё получилось немного наспех...

Эд молча обнял его. Так как он сидел, получилось немного неловко — он уткнулся Гордону в живот, и очки врезались в переносицу, но вставать сейчас он не рискнул бы. Гордон издал слабое «ой» и неловко погладил его по голове.

— Там уже почти всё съели, но кусок торта я тебе стащил, — сообщил он заговорщически. Эд повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы, не отпуская Гордона, увидеть бумажную тарелочку с куском торта в зелёной глазури, которую тот так старательно прятал за спиной. Сверху на торте красовалась оплавившаяся цифра три. — Мисс Крингл просила передать тебе открытку — я оставил её на твоём столе. А Харви очень, очень просил ни в коем случае не упоминать, что идея с загадками принадлежала ему.

Эд булькающе, нетвердо рассмеялся.

— «Задрот от восторга обоссытся», кажется, как-то так он сказал. По-моему, он немного обиделся, что ты не пришёл на праздник по следу из его записок, — голос Гордона звучал немного дразняще, потом смягчился и стал таким ласковым, как будто он говорил с ребёнком. — В следующем году получится лучше, м?

— По-моему, уже лучше некуда, — сказал Эд искренне.

— Покупные торты — такая дрянь, — сказал Харви грустно, доедая третий кусок. — Уж лучше бы сам испёк.

Может быть, как-нибудь в другой раз. Слушать его жалобы было некому: все нормальные люди уже или ушли со смены, или пытались поспать в разнообразных тёмных углах участка. Если бы не запропастившийся чёрт знает куда Джим, Харви бы уже присоединился к тем или другим.

Было чудовищно скучно. Харви покачался на задних ножках стула, внимательно посмотрел на конус из фольги с резиночками-завязками, который предполагалось напялить на виновника торжества, хмыкнул и натянул конструкцию себе на голову.

На его дне рождения будет меньше фольги и больше бухла. Он бы сказал ещё, что никаких загадок — но чёрта с два это теперь обойдётся без Нигмы.

Впрочем, Харви был не так уж сильно против. Главное, не показать это Джиму — не хватало убедить его, что он треклятая фея дружбы.


End file.
